


Fix-It Fic

by DuelCast



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fight Sex, Hair-pulling, Pain, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Swordfucking, Tentacles, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelCast/pseuds/DuelCast
Summary: Story time gets a little out of hand.
Relationships: Athena/Gaige (Borderlands), Athena/Tungsteena Zarpedon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Fix-It Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graiai/gifts).



  
"The answer is no."  
  
Gaige pouted at her from the mattress and said, "I don't see what the problem is. I mean, who wouldn't want to hear the story of brave, noble vault hunters, facing impossible odds against-"  
  
"Hold it.”  
  
Gaige shut up, hoping that Athena would return to bed, but instead she stooped down and yanked her shirt free from the miniature junk heap on the floor. Disappointing.  
  
“First of all,” she said, pulling the torn garment over her head, “There was _nothing_ noble about what happened back there. The whole situation was pretty fucked, which you would've known if you paid attention the _last_ two times I told that story."  
  
"Hey, I paid attention to the important parts!"  
  
"You paid attention to the gory parts."  
  
"Nuh-uh.” One of her pigtails began to slide out of its tie, and, tugging it back into place, she said,”There's way more to a good story than just kicking ass and taking names."  
  
Athena sighed, and asked, "What, like killer robots?"  
  
"Yep! See? I knew you'd get me."  
  
The unimpressed look on Athena's face communicated that no, she did not get her. If anything, it communicated that Athena was on the verge of grabbing the rest of her clothes and walking out, leaving her with nothing but a bunch of old scrap to keep herself entertained. If she wanted Athena to stick around for round two (or three, or four…) then she had to think quick.  
  
"Well...” Gaige rolled over onto her side, and said, "If you're sick of telling that story, then how about a new one? One that's, uh, not so fucked."  
  
Athena's expression didn't change, but she _was_ still standing in place and with no pants on, so Gaige counted that as a win. Feeling bolder, she continued, "Like... I don't know, maybe a story where Zarpedon didn't get her brains blown out just for trying to save the universe."  
  
"Really?" Athena choked. "You want... what, a story where she blew up the moon?"  
  
"No! No, more like... like a story where she got a fighting chance. I mean, you did say she was a worthy adversary, right? And what's more 'worthy adversary' than making an epic comeback when you least expect it?”  
  
The ex-lance assassin narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, but she wasn't leaving just yet. Gaige flopped back on her stomach, and continued, "Just think about it, Athena - you all alone, taking point, just inches away from the Vault, when... bam! Tungsteena Zarpedon, back in the flesh, ready for round two!"  
  
"And how is that supposed to work, exactly?"  
  
"Eridium goop," she answered, kicking her feet up. "That stuff can heal pretty much anything."  
  
"Not a blast to the head."  
  
"But what if it could?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Oh come on," Gaige whined. "Just... use your imagination. And look, I promise I'll stop bugging you after this, okay? I just want to know how _you_ think it'd go down - you know, hypothetically speaking."  
  
Athena sighed, and said, "Fine - but only if you don't ask for any more stories after this. Got it?"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"Alright, here it goes…"  
  
  


**Athena Presents: The Story of Colonel T. Zarpedon's Totally Epic Comeback**

> Athena walked up to the Vault. Oh no, a bunch of Eridian crap fell over and knocked everyone else out. That meant that Athena had to work alone. But she was not alone: Colonel Zarpedon was there in the shadows, all alive, and... goopy. So Athena raised her gun and shot her in the head.

**THE END**

  
  


There was a long moment of silence where Gaige simply stared at Athena, mouth agape, while Athena stared back, her face completely deadpan. The muted buzz of a malfunctioning light broke the quiet, and finally Gaige said, "That story sucks."

Athena shrugged and walked over to the other side of the mattress, stooping down to pick up a pair of underwear. One foot in, she took it off and tossed it over to Gaige.  
  
"You told me that all you wanted was to know what I'd do, hypothetically speaking. And, hypothetically speaking, I'd shoot her in the head."

"Hypothetically speaking, it should have been way more exciting! Where's the action? Where's the pizazz? Where's the _tentacles?_ "

"Tentacles?!"

"Eridians were all about the tentacles," Gaige said, pointing at her. "Scientific fact right there."

"There- look, there would have been no tentacles. If tentacles were even a _remote_ possibility, she would have used them the last time I fought her."

"I guess you're right," Gaige sighed. "It's a good thing, too - if she had tentacles, she totally could've kicked your asses. Just standing out there juggling you guys like nothing. Throwing you around, beating one guy to death with another guy, playing catch with you and a spare power suit..."

Athena pursed her lips together, and Gaige fought to keep a straight face as she watched her, waiting for a response. Then, Athena opened her mouth, and:

  
  


**Athena Presents: The Story of Colonel T. Zarpedon's Totally Epic Comeback (2nd Draft)  
**

> But Athena was not alone: strange fluids seeped from the glowing lights beneath her feet, thick and viscous as they oozed toward the entrance to the Vault. With her teammates incapacitated and her ECHO recorder malfunctioning, Athena grit her teeth and summoned her shield, watching and waiting. Was this the chemical run-off that Zarpedon had warned them about, able to corrupt her very being if she got too close? Was it some strange alien creature, a twisted bio-weapon left behind by the Eridians to guard their greatest treasures? The liquid rose and expanded as Athena started to back away, pulsing with a faint purple glow as it writhed and twisted itself into shape. First there was the head, or something like it, followed by four sickening _pops_ as new limbs burst free from incandescent slime. The oozing shape in front of her crackled as the light from within grew stronger, so bright and blinding that Athena had to shield her eyes. There was no explosion, no burst of energy, but a strangled, primal scream, and when Athena opened her eyes, she saw her: Colonel Tungsteena Zarpedon, very much alive, with Eridium dripping down the corners of her mouth and her eyes burning bright as she stared her down.

> Athena raised her gun immediately, but before she could fire a single round, Zarpedon raised her arm; with a flick of her wrist, her hand stretched out and all five fingers elongated into thin, pulsating tentacles that shot toward her with superhuman speed. They wrapped themselves around the barrel of her weapon, their delicate appearance hiding an overwhelming strength, but Lance Assassins were not famous for their gunplay. Knowing better than to waste time on a game of tug of war, she released the gun and reached down for her plasma sword, splattering lavender blood on the floor as she raised it upward. All five tentacles were severed with a single stroke and they fell through the air, twitching and writhing as the colonel bellowed out, though whether it was from pain or rage Athena could not say. Either way, she had little time to think on it as Zarpedon charged forward-

"And grabbed her with her other tentacles," Gaige whispered breathlessly, "Pulling her tight against her body, the air sizzling with raw sexual energy-"

"No!" Athena interrupted. "There is no sexual energy in this story. It's just two women having a good, clean fight to the death. That is _it_."

"Uh-huh. Just like how we just had a good, clean wrestling match, right?”

Gaige grinned as she rolled back on her side, stretching out to show off the scratches on her back, the bites on her shoulders and her breasts, and the red marks left behind on her arm and her long, skinny legs. In the next couples days they would become bruises, with the darkest ones circling around the wrist of her flesh and blood arm; there was a matching dent on her cyber-implant, but it was shallow, and nothing a mechanic of her caliber couldn’t fix . She looked Athena in the eye, her lip between her teeth, and watched her take a deep breath and-  
  
  


> The colonel charged forward and grabbed Athena with her other tentacles, pulling her tight against her body. She struggled and writhed, and while she still had her plasma sword in hand, it was useless with her arms trapped in Tungsteena's embrace; for now, all she could do was stare in disbelief as she watched the hand she sliced apart regenerate in front of her very eyes. It reformed into a more human shape this time, keeping her fingers as she cupped Athena’s cheek.

> "It does not have to be this way," she whispered, leaning in close, her voice low and breath warm against her ear. The tentacles that kept Athena bound slid underneath her chest piece, wriggling and flattening to glide against bare skin, teasing their way up toward her breasts. Athena’s breath hitched in her throat and she arched her back, but it still wasn’t enough to stop her from struggling against her bonds.

> "I do not wish to hurt you," she continued, nipping at the shell of her ear. "But your talents are wasted as a Vault Hunter. Join me – together, you and I can reach heights greater than you ever dreamed.”
> 
> “And what,” she breathed out, “would _that_ be?”
> 
> Athena choked when Tungsteena gripped her by the jaw, and there was only a moment’s pause before she pulled her in for a kiss. With a leg pushed between her thighs, Athena groaned as she pressed down, her pulse quickening when the tentacles keeping her bound loosened just enough to let some of them trail down her waste. Humming in pleasure, Tungsteena gripped her by the hair, deepening the kiss and sliding her tongue between her lips-

> Only for Athena to bite down as hard as she could. Blood filled her mouth, bitter and acidic when it hit the back of her throat, and Tungsteena's tentacles lost their grip at the shock of it. Pulling back, Athena kicked her in the gut, her arm now just loose enough to slash wildly with her plasma sword. Blood tainted by Eridium splashed against Athena's face before she fell to the ground, rolling out of the way when Tungsteena tried to grab at her once more. As admirable a foe as the colonel was, she forgot two very important things about Athena: first, she never let a job go unfinished, and second, she never fell for the same trick twice.

> She scrambled to her feet and reached for shield just in time for Tungsteena to unleash a second swarm of tentacles at her. What a shame, that the corruption that made her such a dangerous opponent also turned her into such a one trick pony. Fully in her element, Athena twisted and turned, dodging the onslaught as she attacked with wild abandon. Her vision turned purple as she hacked away at mutated flesh, coating her skin and her armor with thick lavender ichor, blinding her with gore. Soon there were no more ragged screams from Tungsteena, nor were there anymore attempts at diplomacy or negotiation; all Athena could hear were muted groans and heavy, exhausted breaths. She shook the blood from her eyes just in time to see the colonel stagger backwards, her regeneration unable to keep up with Athena's assault, and with a feral grin she lunged forward and sunk her sword straight into her gut.
> 
> The groans got louder.
> 
> “Holy shit.”
> 
> That was all Athena could say: Holy shit. Here was Tungsteena Zarpedon, her arms now mutilated in bloody stumps, groaning and half-collapsed around her plasma sword, still very much alive. Blood spurted out as she dragged her blade out, only to make Tungsteena cry out as she pushed it back in.
> 
> “You like this,” Athena breathed out, gawking at the purple flush that spread across Tungsteena’s face and down her neck. “I can’t believe you actually like this. I knew that you were in the mood for a rough fuck, but… damn.”

> Tungsteena said nothing, and Athena continued to watch her writhe around her sword, enraptured by the strain on her face and the way her legs buckled beneath her. So enraptured was she that she missed the lumps of flesh she hacked away from Tungsteena’s arms ooze behind her, combining and reforming as it inched toward her, wrapping around her ankle.

> "Oh, fuck me-"
> 
> Blood splashed out as she was dragged to the floor, taking her plasma sword down with her. This was it, she thought as she felt it curl around her calf and climb up her leg, wrapping itself around her waist. She was going to die here, her mission incomplete, crushed to death or torn apart by some freakish, disembodied tentacle, all because she was too busy screwing her enemy with a sword to _actually kill her with it._

> "Now," Tungsteena rasped out, finally finding the strength to speak. "What was it you just said?"

> Without another word, the tentacle flattened itself out, turning to near-liquid as it slipped its way under the band of Athena's pants. She grit her teeth and, trying to choke down the dread building in her stomach, yelled, “That is not what I meant!”  
>    
>    
> 

“Wow.”  
  
Gaige stared at her, eyes wide and face flushed, completely enraptured by the story. Her voice breathless, she said, “I never expected your story to end up like _this_.”  
  
“Hmn?” Athena tilted her head as she stepped to the end of the mattress, and asked, “How _did_ you expect it to go, then?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe that you’d come out on top,” she said, waggling her brows. “You know, really put her in her place.”  
  
“Put her in her place, huh.”  
  
“Mm-hmn.”  
  
Athena said nothing at first, and only smirked down at Gaige as she knelt down beside the mattress. Now this, _this_ was more like it. Gaige bit her lip between her teeth, her eyes wide with mock innocence as she looked up at her, only to shudder when Athena brushed her fingertips along the edge of her jaw.  
  
“You mean, like this?” ~~  
~~  
Gaige sighed in disappointment when Athena lifted her hand – only to cry out when Athena grabbed her pigtail and yanked her by the hair. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she cried out, her scalp still sore from the last time they fucked, but when she pulled away Athena only tightened her grip.  
  
“First,” she growled, “I’d tear that tentacle apart with my bare hands. Just _rip_ that damn thing to shreds-”  
  
She gave Gaige’s hair another tug, and said, “And then – do you know what I’d do next?”  
  
Gaige whimpered and tried to shake her head, wincing when Athena pulled her back into place and grabbed her other pigtail. She could feel her breath die in her throat, her heart racing as her mind tried to guess what would come next, but Athena did not give her long to think. Without another word she let go of her hair and scrambled on top of that cheap, busted mattress, one thigh swung beside her head as Athena straddled herself over her face. ~~  
  
~~“And then,” she breathed out, “I’d do _this_.”  
  
She pressed herself down immediately, smothering Gaige’s face with her cunt. She barely had a moment to adjust before Athena began to rock her hips, slick smearing across her mouth, already swollen and wet, and she couldn't tell if it was from the story or just from having somebody at her mercy. All Gaige could do was press her tongue up, licking against her lips and fucking her as best as she could with her tongue while she groped around blindly for her thighs; she never could get enough of touching Athena’s legs, muscular and strong as they trembled and pressed themselves against her. She barely dug her fingers into flesh before Athena yanked her by the wrists, flesh and metal alike, pulling her hands away.  
  
“Weren’t you paying attention?”  
  
Gaige groaned as Athena tightened her grip, digging her thumbs into reddened flesh as she rocked her hips down.  
  
“All Tungsteena can do is lie there and _take it_.”  
  
She wasn’t Zarpedon, but with her wrists pinned down and Athena's thighs pressed against her head, Gaige was every bit as trapped as she was in the story. All she could do was squirm in desperation, flushed and breathless as Athena continued to use her. She moaned when she felt Athena’s clit press down against her tongue, and relished at her soft groans and sighs when she sucked; for a moment she was tempted to use her teeth, just enough to tease her, just enough to hear the sounds she could make, but she was pretty sure Athena could and would kill her for that, but _fuck_ , what a way to go. Instead, she teased with her tongue and lips as best she could with Athena grinding against her face, burying her completely with her cunt. She had no idea how long she had been trapped, but just as she feared she might pass out from lack of oxygen, Gaige felt the muscles of Athena’s thighs press around her as she came - not with a cry, but with a dry, ragged gasp, like she was the one about to suffocate. The only sounds Gaige could hear afterward was the faint hum of cheap lights and the steady thud of her own pulse, before Athena finally showed her some mercy and lifted herself up, flopping down beside her on the mattress.  
  
They lay in silence for a moment longer, resting side by side, both of them catching their breath. Then Athena stretched out her arms and said, “But that’s only one way it could go. Just… hypothetically speaking.” ~~  
  
~~Gaige licked her lips. She knew that she should probably quit while she was ahead. She knew that she promised Athena that she wouldn’t ask her for anymore stories. But...  
  
“Well… how else would it go? You know. Just hypothetically speaking.”  
  
Athena huffed out a quiet laugh, before she pushed herself up again and settled down between Gaige’s legs.


End file.
